AS IF
by AllForNone
Summary: What if Izuku was born special? More special than anyone else, to the point not even All for One could handle him. Find out how Izuku would survive after beating the supreme evil without trouble!(I don't own My Hero Academia, support official release, I'm just a fanfic writer, so enjoy my hero academia's world as I like to imagine it)
1. As If: Beginning

-Izuku's room after his Doctor results at 4 years old-

It was a chilly night as Izuku watched the screen as tears flowed down his cheeks "All men weren't created equal" Izuku muttered as he watched again and again as All Might save countless people from an accident created by a super villain. Unlike most attempts the hero was actually mildly injured in the video as Izuku watched his eyes began to grow dim "Why... Why don't I have a quirk... I don't want to be useless" Izuku sobbed, thoughts that should have never belonged to a four year old arisen as the doctors had said earlier in the day the was no way Izuku could ever develop a quirk.

His mother had fallen asleep earlier than him trying to put his soul at ease with her gentle embrace, but it never helped. Izuku sat still almost emotionless as a purple mist invaded his room. A tall man dressed in black slowly walked in "You poor child... You look as though your dreams have been crushed" The dark voice said as his face came into view, it was All for One, but cloaked in one of his many illusion based quirks "What happened my brilliant child?" All for one asked as his hand ruffled the hair of the small child as his sobs seemed to stab All for One in his own emotions. He sounded like his poor brother, and he was forced into memories from all those years ago.

"I-I'll never become a hero... I'm quirkless, I'm useless" Izuku sobbed as he looked towards the man whom still had a smile on his face "W-Wait who are you?" Izuku said as he swallowed bits of his own spit and tears, All for One smiled as he replied "I am All for One, but you may call me Sensei, and my young boy who said anything about you having to live as quirkless?" All for One said with a smirk as his lips parted "You have such a strong sense of justice, but if you're willing to put those feeling aside, perhaps I could offer you a quirk suitable to you, and you alone." All for One said with a dark grin. He knew what he was playing at. A small four year old whose dreams had just been obliterated by the berating of a doctor who didn't know what he was talking about. All for One felt a quirk inside of the boy from his touch, however it seemed he would be a late bloomer possibly activating around his sixteenth birthday. Izuku looked towards All for One with hopeful eyes "R-Really? You can do that?" Izuku asked with a hopeful almost begging tone as he looked towards All for one.

All for One gave a deep smile "It's possible, I've done it quite a few times for my own amusement, but if you want this power I'll have to have you throw away you hope of being a hero, and take you place as a villain" All for One said with a cold grin as Izuku seemed to back up in his chair "N-No way, I can't do that! I WONT BECOME A VILLAIN ALL MIGHT SAID IT'S WRONG!" Izuku began to get a bit loud as All for One smiled "Now Now my child, not all Villains are evil, as you can see I came here with this offer, as it is now can you really help me in any way? You said it yourself haha you're quirkless, in the eyes of society you're useless. It seems they haven't persecuted you yet, but I'll return in six years, and lets see if you feel the same way, maybe you'll realize this world will never accept your aspirations as a hero.

-Six Year later-

All for One was right, the next six years of his childhood was hell as his best friend even turned against him. He had a superiority complex, and lashed out at Izuku at every turn for trying to support him. Not only Bakugou had done it, but even his class mates seemed to despise his existence. Every day when he arrived at his school he'd have to endlessly scrub the curse words and threats off his desk because of his dream of becoming a pro hero. The only sanity that Izuku had was his journal that he had constantly wrote in analyzing the abilities of heroes in the field.

It was on the anniversary of his six year encounter with All for One as he was under his schools large tree writing himself a custom hero suit, he loved to design them. At this point the boy had been broken. He wouldn't openly admit his ideals of becoming a hero, but the other classmates knew as he saw Kacchan, more commonly known as Bakugou, and three of his groupies walking behind him. "OI DEKU THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY AREA AGAIN!" Bakugou screamed as he noticed Izuku's journal "YOU'RE STILL WRITING IN THIS THING! YOU CAN'T BECOME A HERO DON'T YOU FUCKING GET THAT!" Bakugou screamed as he tore the journal from Izuku and the first page that he saw was All Might, Izuku's favorite and most respected hero "Deku... You should stop this, honestly I'm tired of picking on scum like you on the daily, you have no quirk, you're fragile as hell, and honestly if All Might were here, he'd tell you quit on your dream, you wont become a hero, and nobody ever expects you too. You'd die easily to any villain known to man. You know why? It's because this worlds forsaken you, and you will never be accepted... Deku I'm done being your friend, and since I'm the only friend you had I guess you're alone now aren't you" Bakugou said as Izuku stared at him and began to let tears welt up in his eyes.

"I KNOW OKAY" Izuku screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks like six years ago "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, I KNOW I'M QUIRKLESS, I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT ME AS A FRIEND" Izuku screamed with a cracking voice as Bakugou and his friends gave a shocked look. They had never seen Izuku act like this before, and it honestly made them rethink their actions. "I KNOW I CAN'T BE A HERO AND I'M ALONE! BUT I'M NOT REALLY ALONE AM I SENSEI! I ACCEPT I'LL BECOME A VILLAIN" Izuku screamed as the purple mist returned and a man dressed in a black suit stepped out. Izuku remembered his face, six years ago he had edged the face in his mind "So you finally understand do you Izuku? These people never cared about you, all they can think is you're garbage" All for One reminded as his hand rubbed over Izuku's head "You're broken now my child, but I'll fix you, and I'll make you into the perfect villain, I'll even give you a quirk that'll knock the confidence of this scum who betrayed you" All for One said glaring at Bakugou releasing his killing intent. Bakugou stepped back a bit before being able to do nothing. He was so scared the man looked as though he would kill him over and over again as Bakugou fell to the ground, the crotch of his pants seemed to dampen as he pissed himself literately "Deku don't do it" Bakugou said this time a little less aggressive "DEKU I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T GO!" Bakugou screamed as Deku looked back. Deku's eyes were covered in tears as he hadn't stopped crying "Sorry Kacchan... But I'm going to be a villain... Since you said I'd never become a hero isn't this my only choice" Izuku said in a hoarse tone as Bakugous fist slammed against the ground "TO HELL WITH THIS!" Bakugou screamed running towards All for One, but was met with the force of wind that literately made him spew out chunks of puke "Young Bakugou, I'd gladly take you too, but you're such a child you'd only be a hindrance, your pride is blinding... You want to become a hero, but your attitude is that of a villain, you aren't better than anybody. You led this poor boy through the gates of hell and back, just because he was quirkless, but let me tell you this" All for One said as his hand rubbed against Izuku's mane once more "Izuku from here on out, will be able to beat you at any point in his life, no matter how much you train, no matter how strong you get, you'll always be in his shadow, and one day he may even take your life" All for One said with a cold grin as Bakugou screamed in sadness as tears flowed down his face "DEKU YOU IDIOT! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU! I PROMISE I'LL FUCKING SAVE YOU!" Bakugou sobbed as Deku gave a smile back at Bakugou "I hope you can..." Izuku said as he and All for One walked through the portal into a small bar as a man cloaked in black mist greeted him "Welcome Izuku, I see you decided to come." Kurogiri said as he cleaned Senseis shot glasses.

Izuku shyly nodded as he looked around. He was met with a gold glare from a boy with light blue hair "THE FUCK DID YOU BRING A STRAY PUSSY HERE FOR SENSEI!" the boy screamed "I'M NOT TAKING CARE OF IT!" the boy added. All for One cleared his throat "SHIGARAKI YOU HOLD YOUR TONGUE IN FRONT OF OUR NEW RECRUIT!" Sensei screamed as Shigaraki as the boy took a step back "I.. I'm sorry Sensei I didn't mean to offend you its just..." Shigaraki said as he was cut off "It's just what? You think he'll take your attention away? With the way you just acted he might do so!" All for One snarled as Shigaraki sat down "I've treated you as if you were a child god Shigaraki, you had better remember that before you try to bark at one of my guests!" All for One scolded as Shigaraki nodded looking towards Izuku clearing his throat "I...I'm Shigaraki... Sensei's first student it's nice to meet you..." Shigaraki said with a forced kind tone as he went towards the corner of the bar and began playing on his phone.

All for One smiled as he rubbed Izuku's scruffy mane "Sorry about that, now lets talk somewhere a bit more secluded, I'll be asking a few questions from here on out, and if there's anything you'd like to ask I'll happily help you out with an answer" All for One said with a kind tone as he use Kurogiri's quirk slowly walking into his main office.

-All For One's Office-

"Firstly" All for One said with a smile "I'm All Mights villain Rival. I'm also the cause of the battle all those years ago that seemed to be pretty famous." All for One said as Izuku's eyes widened "Y-You did that to All Might? B-But how?" Izuku asked as All for One smiled "Let me explain, the quirk All might has originated from me. All Might is nothing more than a host for One for All his current quirk. Although he'll never tell anyone it's a quirk that is passed down from generation to generation. I should Know I was the one who gave it to the first wielder, my own brother" All for One said as Izuku stared blankly. No questions came to his mind "However, it seems it backfired, since after receiving my quirk, my brother turned against me, and the society I had created. He became what is known as a human, who wanted 'balance' everything, but he couldn't since his quirk was too powerful. One for All came from my brothers quirk and his own mixed, now it's been a pain in my ass since the beginning of my career, but never before All Might was it a problem. All for One said with a smile "So Izuku how do you feel so far?" All for One asked with a calm smile.

"I... I think it's sad" Izuku said as All for One gave a surprised look at the caring boy "what makes you say that?" All for One said to Izuku. "Well... For one you gave your brother power, because you loved him and wanted him to be as strong as you... But he took advantage of your generosity, and swore to slay you... He took your power and betrayed you... The same person you love. I don't have a brother, and my mom is probably scared right now, so I know how it feels to hurt someone you love" Izuku said as tears dripped from his eyes "But when it comes to a society that can't look past someone being quirkless... I think you did the right thing, and your brother was in the wrong..." Izuku said as he stared All for One in the eyes. The fist time in countless years All for One began to cry "Child... I know the quirk I wish to give you..." All for One said as Izuku tilted his head and hugged the man "It's okay to cry, Only real men cry... That's what mom said" Izuku muttered against All for Ones tuxedo as he began to cry as well. All for One had plan to play to the child's emotions at first, but he never expect this ten year old boy to hit him in his emotions so hard. All for One held the embrace for a few more moments before pushing Izuku back into his seat. "Now back to your gift" All for One said as he held out his hand.

In his hand was a orb circulating white and black auras "This quirk is called Chaos. It allows the user to use both the elements of light and darkness to their whim, meaning its a versatile quirk for combat and defense... I have kept this quirk in case a potential heir arises. You see this is one of my most powerful quirks, they can control others quirk that fall under the same elements, that means light based, and shadow or darkness based quirks will be under your complete control. The drawbacks are increasingly destructive though, as it stands even I can't hand it... If you over use it, it feels as if acid is being poured over your skin, and you can feel your skin physically melting off, but it never does of course. So would you like this?" All for One said as the quirk swirled in his hand. Izuku looked towards All for One and let his finger rubbed against his chin "Sensei you said I would become a villain right? But can I make one condition..." Izuku asked as One for All smiled "Of course young one." One for All answered as Izuku shot back "I don't want to kill anyone, I'm not going to be a hero and save anyone, but I'd rather never spill anybodies blood... I feel like I'd never stop if I did..." Izuku replied as One for All smirked "Well that's to be expected you're young after all, I accept, is there anything else?" All for One said rubbing Izuku hair again, he enjoyed the boys soft mane it was a lot better kept than Shigaraki's hair "W-Well I'm a villain now... So I want two quirks!" Izuku said as All for One let out a laugh "That's right Izuku, exactly like a villain would thing" All for One and Izuku smirked coldly "I have one that you might like. How would you feel about a quirk that could beat the shit out of Bakugou" All for One said with a smirk as Izuku nodded crazily "This quirk is called Endeavor, It allows you to stock up any damage you receive, and amplifies your other quirk and physical power and speed with the level being the severity of your damage. If it's damage you've received from Bakugou then you'd hit with the power of his explosions, or even have your shadows and light explode. I'll be starting now any questions?" All for one asked as his right hand brought the white and black chaos orb towards Izuku's forehead, along with the red Endeavor quirk "Just one... Call me Deku please" All for One gave a cold smile "If that's what you want my new pupil" All for One said as Izuku let out a scream as the All for One watched as the boys body seemed to resent his actions. "What the hell is this?" All for One asked as he watched Izuku scream in pain, suddenly All for one screamed as well. His body felt like it was on fire. He finally realized what it was Izuku's hidden quirk as All for One fought to try and put out a white flame storming its way up All for Ones sleeve burning brightly as the whole room lit up All for One let out a deep scream as he turned his left hand into a blade ready to cut off his arm "STOOOOP!" Izuku screamed as the flames seemed to dwindle and no longer hurt, actually it seemed as though the flames had healed the burns completely with only one word from Izuku "W-What the hell was that Izuku?" All for One asked a bit scared of the boy. The reason for his ignition was the fact he attempted to take the quirk trying to activated it for details. He had never expect a quirk to reject his the only quirk that can take others. "Ahem... Izuku... I believe that was your original quirk... If it's true then you have a really powerful quirk one that even I fear..." All for One said as Izuku's eyes opened wide. "N-No way... But you can fight ALL MIGHT!" Izuku argued as he heard a crash from the bar.

"It's true... But I believe if you unleashed this quirk on anyone, they'd die a miserable death. The flames don't just burn they utterly disintegrate cells and molecules, I looked at the damage... And honestly this quirk was made for a sadistic monster Izuku... It healed me as it burned me. Given these features you could torture someone endlessly... Izuku... I'm afraid I can't keep you hear... I'm sorry but I'll have to kill you now..." All for one said raising his right hand adding multiple quirk to it boosting it's ability "YOU LIAR YOU LIED!" Izuku screamed as a white aura came over him. The flame spit everywhere over the bar as the entire place caught flame. One for All looked in fear as he dodged the oncoming flames 'This is dangerous I can't touch that flame if I do... WHY THE HELL AM I SCARE OF A LITTL-' He thought a Kurogiri's portal came about pulling him back was Shigaraki's hand as he was teleported out of the bar and into one of their other properties. As One for All had been rescued by his team mate Izuku slowly walked out of the bar. It burned down like a flame started in a hey fire. Izuku sat and watched the fire, and as it spread to another building he'd put it out mentally. This repeated and repeated until he decided it had burned enough. The fire fighters had all tried to calm the eternal flame to no avail as Izuku put up his hand the fire dwindled and died as Izuku stumbled and fell to the ground exhausted, quickly tended to by the police.

-Three Days Later-

Three days had passed and Izuku seemed to have been in a coma like state, as he awoke he noticed a familiar green haired woman, she was chubby, but he knew it was his mother Inko as his hand met her head 'What did I do... Did I seriously think about becoming a villain just then? Wait do I still have them?' Izuku thought holding his free left hand up as he began to bend the light around him in his hand forming a ball of pure light "AWESOME!" Izuku screamed as his mother jumped and stared in awe "IZUKU MY BABY ARE YOU OKAY!" she screamed grabbing his head in her arms "I heard everythin-" Inko was saying before the door slammed open "Izuku Midoriya you've finally awoken" a detective said slowly walking in taking his hate off his head "I'm detective Naomasa... I'd like to talk to you about being kidnapped" Naomasa said walking towards the boy who had just woken up. Izuku looked down "I' .sorry mom... I wasn't kidnapped... I went with All for One willingly" Izuku said looking at his bed sheets as Naomasa gasped "Inko please leave this room, I need to speak with Izuku immediately... The name he just said is of great importance, I promise if he cooperates I'll make sure he isn't treated unfairly..." Naomasa said walking closer. Izuku's mother looked worried, but Izuku smiled "Mom... I want to be a hero... So I should always tell the truth right?" Izuku said as Inko began to cry standing and walking towards the door slowly closing it behind her.

"You said you met All for One... Can you tell me more? What were his intentions with you? How did his hideout catch flame, and most importantly... How are you alive right now..." Naomasa asked as Izuku gave a faint smile "He came to me... Six years ago he offered to give me a quirk claiming I was quirkless, and useless, but he could change it" Izuku said with a cold sad tone as Naomasa held back his sympathy and made a single comment "And?" he questioned as Izuku's dim green eyes met his "Six years later.. He made goo on his promise... He told me I'd learn how cruel humans with quirks were... For the last six years I've been bullied, taunted, and I've lost countless friends. I'm told I'm useless on so many occasions they all seem to mix together... But on that day it was worst... I lost my oldest and only friend... I lost my will to live... My will to be a hero... I lost all hope and I screamed for him... He came and saved me unlike a hero, he even defended me when a member of his group was harassing me... But when he gave me two quirks... He found I did have a quirk... He was tampering with it, and it lit him on fire. A bright white flame took over his arm. He was screaming in pain, and only I could stop it... So I did... Then he told me I scared him, and that I was dangerous... Finally he said he'd kill me" Izuku said as tears began to flow "I CAN'T DO THIS" he cried "I WAS WORTHLESS TO HEROS, A PATHETIC LOSER, AND NOW THE LEADER OF THE VILLAINS IS SCARED OF ME WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS" Izuku cried as tears fell from his eyes and he felt a gentle embrace from Naomasa "It's okay Izuku... You have a powerful quirk, and I wont lie I'm surprised, but you aren't alone I'll protect you even if you're strong enough to protect yourself. None of this is your fault... You did however cause damage to the buildings, but from the video I saw you controlled it down to only one building. That's the only thing you were going to be punished for." Naomasa said calmly as Izuku screamed "PLEASE TELL ME NOBODY WAS IN THE BUILDING!" Izuku screamed as he tore from Naomasa's arm, and he saw Naomasa smile "That's a heroic question if I ever heard one, but no, nobody was in that complex because it was actually abandoned, so you didn't kill anyone" Naomasa said rubbing Naomasa's head "Now we need to talk about something more important... I'll be leaving your case as still missing" he said calmly as Izuku's eyes widened.

"You'll have to be tutored, unfortunately if you are telling the whole truth, which I believe you are. The league of Villains may keep trying to take your life. We'll stage it like you still haven't been found, however when you reach the age to join a hero school, if you choose you... I'll personally ask All Might to write a recommendation" Naomasa said as Izuku smiled at just the name of All Mights "REALLY! THAT'S AMAZING!" Izuku said with a bright smile as his green eyes gazed at Naomasa "Well it is, but after I tell him he'll definitely want to meet a bright kid like you. Now Izuku you'll be home-schooled for a while is that okay?" Naomasa asked as Izuku nodded his head "If I went back.. After leaving with a villain, especially with the powers I have now... They'd bully me more..." Izuku said looking down as Naomasa chuckled "You think they could mess with you? You took on the strongest villain three days ago and made him retreat, give yourself some credit as a hero, but never forget you can always improve" Naomasa said as his hand placed itself on Izuku's should "Now go get the champ" Naomasa said standing and slowly leaving the room.

-4 years later-

Four years had gone by in a flash, Izuku's green hair shined in the sun light as he walked through the busy streets reviewing his journal "Hmmm is definitely strong this year" Izuku muttered as he heard bustling in the street forcing him to close his journal 'What the hell is it now' Izuku thought walking through the crowd pushing his built body through as he caught a sight of something unforgettable. The crowd was watching as a blond boy was being swallowed basically by a villain trash monster as Izuku spat "TSK!" and walked towards the villain "Let the kid go before I make you!" Izuku threatened as the villain checked out his outfit. A white long sleeve shirt hang upon his torso, and a black pair of jeans below it. Around Izuku's neck was a golden necklace, with the name 'Deku' on it as the garbage monster spat "THE HELL CAN A KID LIKE YOU DO! I JUST GOT AWAY FROM ALL MIGHT SCUM LIKE YOU DOESN'T SCARE ME!" The monster screamed as Izuku cocked his head and shifted his foot as his shadow shot towards the Villain at blinding speeds sending tendrils into the villain as then of them pierced the Villain screamed in pain "B-BUT HOW!" he screamed releasing the boy "Practice, and a lot of patience obviously. I could tell you don't have a physical body, so I had my tendrils hallow out the area around the boy. It's pretty simple when you think about it, but I guess most villains are just stupid nowadays" Izuku said bluntly looking at the boy as his eyes raised 'Kacchan' Izuku thought as Bakugou looked towards him 'Is that Deku?' Bakugou looked like he was trying to crawl closer to Izuku as the villain jumped towards Izuku as well "SHIT I FORGOT!" Izuku screamed as a new voice enter the quarrel "DETROIT SMAAAASH!" the voice screamed as the villain scattered into the air, and the hero looked back "Nice moves kid, but leave the villains to the heroes okay" All Might said with a bright smile Izuku recognized the man instantly with a sigh Izuku shot back "But there are Villains not even the heroes can take on, isn't that right One for All?" Izuku said as All Might gritted his teeth "W-What do you mean by that?" All Might questioned, and instantly Izuku shot back "I know enough about you All Might, including the incident with your rival" Izuku shot back, and instantly All Might grabbed Izuku shooting into the sky and onto a nearby building throwing Izuku to his rear end "SPEAK NOW CHILD HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!" All Might said he was a little angry as his cover was almost blown.

Izuku gave a sigh "First off I'm a student, so at least try and respect that aspect and force that fake smile on your face again." Izuku said looking down "You were my idol once you know... A while back, but you never came..." Izuku said as All Might back up "I had a question I wanted to ask you, and a question only you could answer... Are you scared of One for All?" Izuku questioned as All Might stepped back again "H-How do you know that name? And why would you ask if I'm scared of him I'm the symbol of peac-" he was cut off by Izuku "Symbol of peace blah blah blah. I hate that title honestly All Might, you don't need it. You're an amazing hero, you greet everyone with a smile, and you leave every situation better than it was, however you have this false idea that you can't be scared. I'll ask once more. Are you scared of All for One..." Izuku asked still staring at the ground as All Might cleared his throat. "Y..Yes... I know the man is alive now, it was found out four years ago, and I've been searching all four of these years, trying to find him... He's done countless harmful things in this world, including to me, He's only been seen by one other person since hi-" All Might said as his smile turn to a frown and he realized who he was talking to "Seen by one other person, and since then they had that person in hiding, More to the point known as a missing person. They are only allowed out for four hours a day so the league couldn't find them. Since you know who you're talking to now... There's something else I want to ask... Why didn't you ever meet me in these four years?" Izuku said glaring at All Might "Do you know how many times I wished to hear from you, as your fan all I wanted to do was ask you how All for One was scared of me why am I different, and most of all... Will you still give me a recommendation as I am" Izuku said with no emotions staring at the ground coldly, his gaze seemed troubled, like he had been bottling every emotion inside. "Izuku, Izuku Midoriya... I heard from Naomasa all about you, and I had planned to visit, but I'm a hero above all else, it's a struggle I don't even have a wife of my own, I have to save people daily, but I'll be stopping soon" All might said placing his hand on Izuku's shoulder "You are different, but not in a horrible way you have cunning behind amazing quirks, and I have already written the recommendation letter, although you'll have to do the exams you wont mind that will you?" All Might questioned as Izuku smiled "No I was hoping to partake in it, it's a perfect way to practice my quirks out" Izuku said with a smile as All Might smiled back "Good, then for the next ten months you better train yourself harder than ever, since I'll be watching" All Might said in response as Izuku smiled back. All Might took the stairs, however Izuku simply made wings on his back with light molecules and began to fly back to his home.

-U.A Exams-

The written exams were easy enough for Izuku since he had been studying frantically with his mother by his side, cramming everything he needed to know within his skull, so his marks were pretty high, within the top five to be exact. After the long written exams the students were brought in the presentation room, Present Mic was smiling staring at the applicants "HELLLLO!" Mic said as Izuku smiled, he always enjoyed the cheerful tone that Present Mic had, the explanation was simple that he gave, basically there were four types of robots scaling in rewards from 1-3 points, Izuku thoughts landed on the mark as he explained the fourth robot was nothing in points, more or less a opponent to stay away from. After the short explanation everyone was released to the training field.

Izuku followed behind a blond he had seen before, making sure to mask his presence from as he stood behind him "You didn't save me Kacchan" Izuku taunted as an eerie glare came towards his gaze as a surprised look came over Bakugou's face "D-DEKU! YOU'RE ALIVE! I KNEW YOU WERE TO DUMB TO DIE!" Bakugou screamed with a smile as the buzzer sounded and countless robots came to view "No thanks to you now get out of my way" Izuku said as his forearm threw Bakugou backwards effortlessly as he saw a white aura overcoming Izuku's arm "YOU HAVE A QUIRK!" Bakugou screamed "Correction, I have one of the strongest quirks" Izuku said extending his arm out as the white light stabbed through dozens of 2-3 point robots, cutting through them like butter as the other contestants looked towards Izuku "WOW!" A brown haired girl called as she bolted towards the robots, she was by far stronger than she looked as she used her anti-gravity quirk. After twenty or so minutes Izuku let out a yawn as he looked around watching everyone struggle to get more points as he sat upon a throne of robots, or more or less a pile of robotic corpses he heard a strange noise that noted the giant robot would appear. Izuku watched as it came towards them, and the heroes began to run away. Izuku watched in amazement 'WOW THOSE MUST HAVE BEEN HARD TO MAKE! I thought about blowing one or two up for fun... But they took so much time to mak-' Izuku though as he heard a cry from the path of the Goliath Robot.

Izuku searched over the area as he saw a familiar brunette haired girl who had heroicly ran to battle 'Damn' Izuku though propelling himself towards the Goliath "DON'T WORRY!" Izuku screamed as he grew close "I'LL SAVE YOU SO YOU DON'T NEED TO CRY!" Izuku screamed again as he propelled himself upwards with the light molecules 'Think Izuku where's his weak spot' Izuku though glancing about as he noticed their were a lot of covered areas "Got it" Izuku said with a smirk as half his body was overcome with a black aura. Everyone in the monitoring room was speechless minus All Might "Do it kid" All might said with a smile "IMPROVISED MOVE! DARKNESS CRUSHER!" Izuku screamed as the robot stopped moving and Izuku began to bleed from his nose and eyes as the Goliath tumbled backwards and Izuku felt a shocking pain as he fell down through the air like he was cutting through 'Shit... I forgot about the consequences... I might die if I hit the ground' Izuku though closing his eye preparing for the worst as he felt the hands of someone as his fall stopped "WHEW THAT WAS CLOSE!" A voice called out "TEACHER! TEACHER PLEASE!" the voice screamed as Izuku passed out from exhaustion.

-Two Days Later-

Two days of sleeping, and Izuku's eyes whipped open as he quickly shot up "FUCK" he screamed holding his head as he looked around the room that looked sort of like a nurses office "Where am I? Shit did I fail?" Izuku muttered as the room to the office slammed open "I AM ENTERING THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" The familiar voice sang out as Izuku saw All Might walking into the office door with a bright smile on his face "Congratulations Izuku, you managed to pass this years UA hero test!" All Might said with a smile holding a few print outs "What did I score?" Izuku questioned as All Might smirked "Do you really need to ask that?" All Might challenged tossing the print outs onto the bed "Izuku MIdoriya, Ranked number one, One-hundred-fifty villain points, and sixty rescue points. I don't know how you did it kid, but it's impressive, everyone who watched your match two days ago was impressed, you even have requests to be a side kick when your graduate from almost all of the staff at UA" All Might said with a chuckle as Izuku gave a bright smile "All Might... I have selfish request..." Izuku said looking at the sheet covering him. He remembered the incident after All for One, however All Might didn't seem dangerous in the slightest as he walked towards Izuku.

"What is it?" All Might asked with his head cocked to the side a bit he wanted to know how the most productive member of the test needed. "I want you to train me, so I can better myself and my quirks. Honestly I felt I did sloppy on that test as it is..." Izuku said looking down "Izuku... You doubled out the second place's points, why would you feel this way?" All Might questioned as Izuku's eyes glanced at him "It's not enough to catch that bastard All for One, It's not right what he's doing, taking other peoples quirks for his own gains. He used a naive child, and when he had nothing more to gain he wanted to kill him. I will never let him go I will send him to prison where he belongs, not for me, but for a future filled with peace" Izuku explained as All Might laughed, Izuku cocked his head and spoke up a little offended "Is there something funny about what I said?" Izuku inquired as All Might calm smile returned "Yes actually, since I'll be teaching you this year." All Might said as Izuku's eyes widened "YOU'RE WHAT!" Izuku screamed as he faded out once more.(Chapter End)


	2. As If: First Day

-Dream State-

Izuku shifted from reality as he slept he seemed to be drifting through space as as the stars constantly circles around him. Faster and faster until he couldn't count anymore. It felt like he was on the mary-go-round on his old school ground as the spinning finally stop. The stars around him had formed a figure, a starless mouth on a bright female. He figured it was a female since her body had certain curvatures and long hair, typically Izuku wouldn't care about such a lucid dream, until she spoke. "So you've arrive young Izuku?" the woman called as her hand clenched Izuku's body and pulled her towards the star formation forming her face. As he focused the stars began to make out facial features. She was gorgeous, easily as gorgeous as , Midnight, and The brunette girl from the exam(Uraraka), Izuku couldn't help but feel blessed by her presence as he was dumbfounded "T-This has to be a dream, there's no way a beautiful lady is touching me right now" Izuku stuttered as his face flushed and the figure chuckled.

"Yaknow, you shouldn't be complimenting your Quirk like that silly" The woman said catching Izuku completely off guard "Y-You're my quirk, but how's that possible? I've heard stories about vocal quirks, but which one are you?!" Izuku asked a bit confused and furious. He assumed he was in a lucid dream. Not a dream made by his quirk what would he do now, he was going to ask her name before she spoke. "I'm the quirk you seem to be afraid of. I'm named after a god, please call me Amaterasu, I'm actually named after the Japanese god of the sun." She said calmly waiting for Izuku's response, but it seemed that he was muttering to himself.

"God of the sun, white flames, the power to burn and heal... This quirk has some talent, but I'm not sure if it's good to show off to others... I could only imagine if my new classmates found me making my quirk into a girl they'd probably shun me. I don't wanna be alone again" Izuku muttered as Amaterasu chuckled "Izuku-Kun you're thinking to hard about this. I just wanted to meet you is all, I don't intend to force you to use me." Amaterasu chuckled in response "In all honesty I like that you hide me from others to the best of your ability, however you're being a bit stupid about your power" She commented coldly as Izuku felt a stabbing in his heart. "Well you did get me kicked out of a place I was accepted in without a second tho-" Izuku started to say as she squeezed him. "Izuku, maybe you don't know, but they were definitely villains, didn't you notice how often that man what was it All for One kept touching your hair?" Amaterasu asked as Izuku looked at her stunned as he parted his lips.

"You can't mean to say..." Izuku started as Amaterasu gave him a soft smile "Yes Izuku, every time he touched you he was secretly trying to tear our bond apart, but maybe I should tell you your true name... Deku Izunami" She said kindly "Your the soul of my first son with a human. Your genetics however have been tainted over the centuries but I should probably explain better huh? I lived as a heritage quirk through the family of Izunami, they tended to love my abilities, however your souls father Heroshi Izunami fell in love with me... I understand this is a lot to take in bu-" She tried to finish before Izuku screamed "MY FAMILY HAD SEX WITH THEIR QUIRK?! ISN'T THAT SELFCE-" Izuku said as the woman squeezed him tightly cutting him off "Yes, and yes, but I don't regret it. Since you're my son in many ways I wont crush the life out of you here" She said kindly "I've done a lot of talking but I'd like to explain the abilities you possess with me inside of you" She said calmly "Aside from an amazingly beautiful quirk lady? What else" Izuku said with a chuckle as Amaterasu blushed "You little brat listen. I'm not just an attack type quirk, instead I'm a healer as well, and if you use my flames to recover you can als-" she said as Izuku glared at her.

"You know that you burn away molecules and atoms while you heal right? I don't wanna be hurt like that, I saw what it did to All for One, and honestly I don't wanna deal with th-" Izuku was about to say as tears streamed down the Amaterasu's face "You really think I'd hurt you? The last remnant I have of my son..." Amaterasu said. It stunned Izuku as he took a breath "Listen... Amaterasu... Can you tell me exactly what this quirk is?" Izuku said as Amaterasu perked up suddenly "Y-Yes! With me you have full ability to use the flames of the sun, much like the Goddess Amaterasu, however it causes heavy mental stress and can make you sleep for days. The flames are hot enough to melt diamonds within minutes, and if you focus they can also heal major injuries. Take All Might as an example-" Amaterasu was saying before Izuku cut her off "What's wrong with All Might?" Izuku questioned as Amaterasu shot him a confused look "Well had you used my quirk, you'd know his vital organs are damaged, although it seems impossible to fix it very much is. I may be deadly, but I can save people just as much. Imagine if you would the ability to cure cancer within seconds, the ability to help anyone at deaths door no matter the reason. It's a godly ability... However..." Amaterasu said looking down "To heal those you need to cast the illness onto another person... An equivalent exchange if you would. Small cuts, bruising, hell even broken bones are nothing to me... However life altering changes need a sacrifice... That's how your soul was born my son..." Amaterasu said shrinking to about Izuku's size pulling him into a hug "I have to go... You have school, and I'd hate to see you late. So I'll be waking you up an hour early" She whispered before throwing him. In an instant he awoke.

-Izuku's House-

Izuku awoke in a fright as his chiseled body threw his covers off. He felt his body his hands running up his arm running over his scars from self harm 'Fuck I forgot about those... Its been a long four years' Izuku thought 'Better wear a long sleeve' Izuku thought reaching for his long sleeve uniform as a shooting pain pulsated from his head. Clips and vivid memories ran through his might "WHAT THE HELL" Izuku yelled softly as he pulled back his uniform, and the pain was gone 'The hell just happened... Amaterasu what did you do' Izuku thought with a sigh as he finally changed.

He wanted to get to the school early. It was his first time in four years showing up to an actual school, his mom was a great teacher, but nothing like a teacher at UA. Izuku let out a sigh as he made it to the front door, his mom still fast asleep "Mom I'll be back I promise" Izuku said softly as he opened the door and began to run to UA happy to finally make a step towards a decent future. Four years ago he wanted to become a villain out of hate for heroes, but this time was different, he felt like he could make a change as he ran through the crowded streets getting yelled at to slow down.

-UA Grounds-

Izuku let out a yawn. He hadn't felt like he actually slept since his dream felt so weird, although so vividly real. He hoped to meet Amaterasu again, however he knew it probably wouldn't happen soon. His steps were slow as he admired UA's building once more. It still stunned him that he'd be able to enroll here 'I hope All Might doesn't single me out that'd suck' Izuku thought as he walked into the building. His steps echoed around the empty halls 'Should've guessed nobody is here. It is twenty minutes until school starts it's only natural they would slack' Izuku thought as his hand slammed open the classroom door with a loud crackling sound.

-A-1 Classroom-

Izuku was stunned as he saw something he never thought he'd see. Every class mate had shown up twenty minutes before his arrival. What was more shocking was the appearance of Bakugou who gave him a look of pure shock. He seemed to be roughing up a red haired boy, but it was odd. Normally when they were kids when Bakugou roughed someone up they weren't smiling. Something else bothered him as well. Bakugou's eyes were somehow sympathetic now as he walked towards Izuku "Bakugou who is that? OH WAIT ISN'T HE!" Kirishima began before Bakugou death glared him.

"You know Deku, I ought to hit you for worrying me" Bakugou said coldly staring into the eyes of Izuku. It was odd every time Bakugou threatened him he always felt the need to back down, but it was different. Compared to All for One Bakugou just seemed so weak. It wasn't that he wasn't scared, it was that he lacked the ability to feel intimidated, and so Izuku gave a cocky smirk. "Kacchan if you hit me, I'll fucking end you in this classroom without hesitation" Izuku said with a cold tone that shocked Bakugou who slowly built a smirk "So getting kidnapped by by villain got you cocky, have you already forgotten" Bakugou said with a smirk slamming his fist into his palm as it exploded. Izuku in response pulled up his sleeve revealing his cut marks trailing up his arm "No Kacchan I've never forgotten, I've never forgotten how my best friend betrayed me, bullied me, and even worst let me be taken by villains, I could never forget I'm plagued with the sickening memories every time I close my eyes, and you know it might not have been that way, yaknow if you acted like a hero instead of scum on the side of the road." With Izukus long speech everyone in the room glared at Bakugou "THE HELL DID YOU DO BAKUGOU!" Scream Iida, in shot another voice "THAT'S SO NOT MANLY BAKUGOU!" Kirishima screamed at the top of his lungs as slammed open the door "ENOUGH!" the teacher screamed walking into the room.

He was a bit odd dragging his sleeping bag into the room "You all seem lively and early this morning... TAKE YOUR SEATS OR ELSE" Aizawa said coldly as his slick back hair made his eyes all the more menacing "Izuku, Bakugou... You two have a history I understand this, and I've read multiple reports. What Izuku said is true, however this is UA keep your threats to yourself. Instead of crying about it Izuku, why don't you fight Bakugou?" Aizawa asked. The students looked at Aizawa like he was crazy, but Izuku knew better "Eraser Head I assume, the underground hero... I didn't expect an amazing hero like would be teaching me... However I accept the challenge" Izuku said coldly as Bakugou laughed "I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU TO PIECES YOU SCUM!" Bakugou scream with a cold tone "Oh yeah Bakugou? Apparently you aren't aware how I got away from the villains are you" Izuku said with a cold tone as everyones gaze turned towards him "It's okay I get that you were a lot more flashy in the exam than I was, and that's why you caught everyone's eyes. Today I'll steal you spotlight though" Izuku said with a smirk. The students of class A-1 took a second as Iida took a gulp of spit and raised his hand " is this seriously okay? They are the top two students in the class" Iida claimed as smirked "So? In my eyes you are all my students, and this wont be a death match, just a spar between rivals. It inspires growth in the both of them" Aizawa said calmly to Iida's surprise it seemed to make sense "I understand my apologizes" Iida said. "S-So manly!" Kirishima and Uraraka said in unison.

Within a few minutes Aizawa opened the students P.E clothes "Everyone go to the lockers and meet at the gym facility" Aizawa explained as the students rushed to their suit cases. Except for Izuku. Mentally he was cracking, although he had been honing his abilities, he hadn't been controlling them. He was able to at least go toe to toe with Bakugou, but his thoughts were interrupted by a boy with white and red hair " I'd also like to join in on this spar, honestly I need to see what this kids capable of. If I don't I can't say I'm the strongest in the class" The boy said with a calm tone "Alright Shoto, you are approved to join, but you will be the last one due to your recommendation" Aizawa said with a smirk. This was going to be interesting.

-Gym Facility-

Izuku had suited himself up with the P.E clothes, and Bakugou and Shoto were already in the gym, however Izuku's fist slammed against the lockers "Fucking Shoto... This is a one verses one... You have no right to intervene in my redemption." Izuku said coldly standing as he walked out of the locker room. Bakugous snide look rewarded both Bakugou and Shoto with a glare from Izuku. "Alright Bakugou. First things first I'm kicking your ass today, but first watch as I kick this pretty boys ass first" Izuku said with a cold tone "Oh look how Izukus acting it's almost like he got a back bone after all these years" Bakugou teased with a smirk. "More than a back bone! I spent four years blaming you for betraying me you scum. After this kid I'm coming after you." Izuku said coldly looking towards Shoto with a sympathetic look "I'm sorry, but this is a fight between me and Bakugou. You'll be hurt beyond belief if you stay" Izuku said calmly as Shoto shook his head "Nah Deku this is my chance to best both the top students now dodge you bush head pig!" Shoto said obviously pissed about the pretty boy comment.

Instantly a large explosion of ice came towards Izuku, a cold grin came over his face "Amaterasu" Izuku whispered as flames engulfed Izuku as his shoulders were cloaked in the white flame with a cape attacked. The ice that was coming for Izuku was instantly melted down to the last drop even evaporating "WHAT THE HELL!" Shoto screamed never witnessing this before "KACCHAN YOU SCUM ARE YOU WATCHING THIS! THIS IS HOW I'LL BE BEATING YOU SO WATCH CAREFULLY!" Izuku screamed as the cape evaporated and Izuku shot towards Shoto with intense speeds. He didn't want to use too much power within this first fight as he went for a quick right jab to Shoto's jaw, it connected, however Shoto's left hand gripped onto Izuku's wrist enveloping the boy in a thick layer of ice. While the ice was over Izuku, Todoroki spit a bit of blood from his mouth , before noticing Izuku's smile. His body looked harder as a black aura over came him. Shoto realized what it meant as he ducked down the aura shot black tendrils out of every side "Tsk Tsk Tsk" Izuku muttered about to cuss the boy out before he felt a strong left hook throw him on his ass "STOP MOCKING ME!" Shoto screamed slamming his foot down, Izuku knew what that meant with a smirk forcing the light beneath him to become solid shooting him upwards a ways about twenty feet as Todoroki's ice managed to catch his foot "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Izuku screamed whipping his right arm forward as a large slash like blash same down made of pure light slamming against the ice shattering it to pieces, Izuku wasn't done yet as he kicked the ice towards the boy Shoto making him cover himself with his arms. It worked with minor issues as the ice cut into the boys skin letting him bleed down his arms.

Izuku landed and looked at the dumbfounded Shoto "You know I study quirks, including their owners and families, it's an obsession of mine. I find weaknesses and ways to better their abilities!" Izuku proclaimed. Which mildly shocked Aizawa 'This kids talented, but he looks a little worn out.. Maybe I should stop this...' Aizawa though as Izuku ruined his idea. "I DONT WANT TO FIHT SOMEONE WHO IS HALF ASSING THEIR ABILITIES SHOTO TODOROKI! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU'RE HIDING, WHY WERE YOU SO CONFIDENT YOU COULD WIN THIS!" Izuku screamed at Shoto as he glared at Izuku "You wont know, I've decided to hide what I'm truly capable of! I'LL WIN WITH JUST MY LEFT ARM AND FOOT THAT'S MY PATH YOU IDIOT DON'T ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY LOOK AT YOUR LEG AND TELL ME YOU'LL WIN!" Todoroki screamed as Izuku examined his leg. It was as Shoto had explained his leg was covered with a thick layer of ice. Izuku smirked "So what your saying is you want to lose then?" Izuku shot back with a smirk "You don't look much like a lose to me, but hey looks are deceiving" Izuku said with a smirk as Todoroki exploded a flame came over his eye as the ice on his body melted "THERE WE GO! THAT'S THE POWER I WAS LOOKING FOR NOW SHOW ME WHAT A TRUE ASPIRING HERO LOOKS LIKE!" Izuku screamed at Todoroki which just pissed the boy off more "YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! I WAS CREATED BY A MONSTER GIVEN A QUIRK I DIDN'T EVEN WANT! IT'S NOT MINE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I REFUSE TO ACCEP-" Todoroki was cut off my Izuku's laughter.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO MET A MONSTER! NEWS FLASH THE QUIRK I'VE BEEN USING DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER! THEIR A REMINDER OF A MISTAKE I'VE MADE, BUT NONETHELESS THEY ARE MINE JUST LIKE YOUR QUIRKS ARE YOURS YOU IDIOT! I ALWAYS DREAMED OF HAVING A QUIRK! YOURS IS FUCKING AMAZING SO USE IT!" Izuku scream, honestly he hated playing into Shoto's feelings, but when he saw him he realized he was like Izuku traumatized by a past he could never escape. The Crowd seemed like it had completely died with the silence it had. Shoto's laughter seemed to echo around the gym as he looked at Izuku "Fine then, but don't blame me if you go to the nurses office!" Shoto said. His glare was replaced with a smile as if his hate had completely dispersed. Flames and ice coated both sides of his body "ALRIGHT IZUKU! LETS GO!" Todoroki screamed.

-All Might-

All Might was doing round around the school as he heard screaming and what seemed like a intense fight within the gym, obviously as a teacher he felt the need to see the commotion, meddling was something a hero should always do. He entered the building through the back as he stepped by Aizawa "What is going on Aizawa I thought that this was supposed to be a quirk exam?" All Might said as he saw a look of pure satisfaction on Aizawa's face "T-This kid is amazing... He completely broke the shell Shoto Todoroki was kept in... Look for yourself All Might it's simply amazing..." was all Aizawa could say. He hate to admit it but Izuku could see the others better than him. He was helping the boy through his issues with pure anger and emotional words. Almost like he was a hero already. It was almost inspiring to Aizawa.

-Deku vs Shoto-

Shoto smirked shooting towards Deku as his fire launched him faster, Quickly Izuku moved to defend himself, it was useless though as Shoto's right fist smashed into his face sending him flying towards the middle of the arena, quickly Izuku gained his composure "Since you're going all out I WILL TOO!" Izuku proclaimed with a smile like Shoto as shadows and light seemed to mix over both sides of Izuku's bodies, he looked intimidating, but Shoto didn't care as he launched as amazing explosion like flame at Izuku, however his eyes widened in disbelief as Izuku simply walked through the flames thanks to his quirk Endeavor. The ice that had damaged him had amazing durability, mixed with Shadow and Light that seemed to negate the harmful effects of the flame Izuku pressed his index finger against Shoto's throat, and Shoto ceased his flame in amazement. The other were to shocked to make a sound as Todoroki threw his hand up "I LOSE!" Shoto said with a sorry expression as Izuku's hand slapped on his shoulder "Shoto you're amazing, please never forget that" Izuku said as his quirk faded and a bright smile showed on Izuku's face.

Just as he said that a mighty voice spoke "NO IZUKU MIDORIYA YOU'RE AMAZING! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO BE AMAZING HEROES I SWEAR IT!" All Might screamed a look of amazement came over his smile as all the students looked at All Might "IZUKU NEVER CHANGE!" All Might Screamed once more almost like he was a fan boy as the students began to laugh at their teachers outburst "Izuku!" Aizawa said with a proud tone "Are you fit for your next battle!?" Aizawa questioned seeing a look of exhaustion on Izuku's face "Yeah I'm fit, plus I have to teach the next one a much bigger lesson!" Izuku claimed with a smirk. It was finally time. Time for him to face his past, and utterly change what Bakugou had done to him before.

-Izuku Vs Bakugou-

The crowd was completely silent. The comments Izuku had made at the beginning of the class echoed within their memories, no more than Bakugou. Bakugou and Izuku looked towards each other. Neither of them had thought this would be the outcome of their friendship, but Izuku was the first to speak "KACCHAN! WHEN I WIN THIS! YOU WILL TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT ME!" Izuku screamed as Bakugou smirked "DEKU! I TOLD YOU! I'D SAVE YOU, AND I WONT TAKE BACK MY WORD NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO YOU, BUT THIS ISN'T YOU!" Bakugou screamed blasting towards Izuku with his explosive quirk. Izuku knew all to well what Bakugou was going to do as he went for a right hook. Izuku took no time at all to react grabbing the wrist of his former friend gripping it tightly as he flipped the boy slamming his body onto the ground making use of the little knowledge of judo Izuku had managed to save up. Once he was on the ground Bakugou wouldn't say down releasing a large scale explosion sending Izuku and Bakugou in different direction as they tumbled and rolled before they both forced themselves up.

"Bak- Kacchan why are you saying shit about saving me? Did you forget that you tormented me until I was ten! ALL FOR SOMETHING I HAD NO CONTROL OVER!" Izuku screamed, instantly Bakugou shot back "I WAS TRYING TO APOLOGIZE! I WANTED TO HIT YOU! BECAUSE YOU SCARED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING MISSING UP UNTIL THE EXAMS! I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE I'VE CHANGED DEKU I'LL MAKE YOU REALIZE THAT!" Bakugou screamed charging at a now dumbfounded Deku as Bakugou's right hook connected. Sending Deku onto the ground as he mounted him hitting him in the face "FOUR YEARS FOUR FUCKING YEARS YOU'VE BEEN GONE!" Bakugou screamed as he struck Izuku's arms that were blocking his face now "FOR FOUR YEARS I'VE BEEN SEARCHING! I HAVE THESE MEMORIES OF TORTURING YOU THEY NEVER LEFT MY FUCKING HEAD THEY ATE AT ME! I BLAMED MYSELF FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED! I KNOW I PUSHED YOU TO THE EDGE!" Bakugou screamed as Izuku felt tears fall onto his face as Izuku had enough and rolled Bakugou over onto his back and began swinging back, his first right fist met the bullies face "YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE! ALL I TRIED TO DO WAS FOLLOW YOU! I WAS LIKE YOUR SHADOW! I ADMIRED YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT I DIDN'T LEAVE WITHOUT A REASON!" Izuku screamed hitting the boys face again before he put up his guard again Izuku's fist meeting his quaking arms "I LEFT TO PROTECT EVERYONE I WAS IN HIDING! I HAD NOBODY BUT MY MOTHER TO LEAN ON! I CUT AND I CUT, BUT THE MEMORIES NEVER LEFT! THEY FESTERED I BLAMED YOU FOR EVERYTHING! BUT I REALIZE IT'S MY FAULT THAT'S WHY I'M PISSED I LIVED WITH THE PAIN, AND WHEN WE FINALLY MET AGAIN THE FRIEND WHO BETRAYED ME SAID HE'D HIT ME IN THE FACE! I SAW THE SADNESS IN YOUR EYES! I KNOW THE FUCKING LOOK KACCHAN STOP CRYING FOR ME AND DEFEND YOURSELF! YOU NEVER LOSE DID YOU FUCKING FORGET THAT!" Izuku screamed as Bakugou smile turning his palms over and shooting a rough blast of explosions sending Izuku's body backwards tumbling.

-The crowd-

"I...Is this really happening?" Kirishima asked the rest of them "D-Did Bakugou just cry in front of us?" Kirishima kept his voice low, he realized that Bakugou was actually hurt by this as Aizawa spoke up "This isn't a battle of power.. This is a battle of emotions, Bakugou had always blamed himself for Izuku running away, and through that he could never move on... Izuku was going to beat him senseless... This fighting style... He slowed down to hear out his oldest friend... As you said Earlier Kirishima, Urakara it's a battle of men, and their emotions they've bared for these past four years... Something amazing is coming I know it." Aizawa said calmly as the class looked towards the fight with sympathetic gazes "It's sad... They seem like they cared about each other a lot Aizawa... This world is cruel" All Might said his look was also filled with sympathy, he wanted to stop it, but he had no right all he could do was cheer "IZUKU! BAKUGOU! SHOW US EVERYTHING YOU HAVE AS MEN OF PRIDE!" All Might screamed as they two combatants now had vivid smiles on their face.

-Izuku Vs Bakugou-

"DEKU! WHEN I WIN THIS BATTLE! I'LL SAVE YOU! AND AFTER THAT YOU'RE GOING BACK TO BEING MY FRIEND YOU GET IT YOU IDIOT!" Bakugou screamed aiming both his palms at Izuku "FINE BAKUGOU! BUT I WONT LOSE TO YOU!" Izuku screamed holding up his black and white palms as he shot out beams of bright light and pitch darkness, Bakugou fired back with an explosion that was so intense the teachers had to stand in front of the students to avoid them getting injured. Smoke filled the air as they saw their silhouettes in the smoke. They both slowly moved towards each other as the smoke cleared the crowd saw both boys were crying as they met face to face they both had serious damage on them, but Izuku due to fighting before had the more sever damage, Izuku and Bakugou moved at the same time as the crowd was in awe. The boys hugged each other tears dripping from their cheeks.

"Deku I'm so sorry.. If I had only found that man" Bakugou cried, Izuku cried harder "Kacchan I missed you... I'm sorry it just hurt so bad... I felt like I was alone you were the only person I had to look up to... and what you told me broke me in more ways than I've ever felt... Quirkless or not I STILL WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND" Izuku sobbed before he felt his strength falter. As he fell Bakugou fell as well. They had bother exhausted their bodies and mind as they fell facing each other still in arms reach.

-Class 1-A-

"W-What manliness!" Kirishima screamed "DEKU AND BAKUGOU ARE AMAZING!" Kirishima added as his own manly tears arose. Urakara held her chest "Deku... You're amazing you've been through so much" Urakara said as she slowly walked towards the stage. Following her was Iida "I have no clue about these boys pasts... But this was moving in so many ways" Iida said as they walked closer. Momo had followed them as well "They've been through so much together" Momo said as she was the first to arrive squatting near Izuku as she pushed away his hair "I never did get a good look at him... He had the features of a true hero" Momo muttered as Urakara smiled tapping both the boys as they began to float.

Mina was the next to arrive "I don't know why they had to fight... But it seems like they needed this to clear their chest... Its..." She stopped as she began to sob "So touching" She managed to finish as Sero came "I... Never expected Bakugou to lose... He was crazy strong in the exams..." Sero said with a gulp as Mineta spoke up "I don't know why they had to hug though that's a little weird" Mineta said with a shrug as the class glared at him with hateful eyes as Aizawa took the liberty to restrain his mouth "ENOUGH! As you can see this lasted a bit longer than expected. Two people here need to bring these boys to the nurses office" Aizawa spoke up as Todoroki walked towards the teacher " ... Deku taught me something today can I please help bring him?" Shoto questioned as Aizawa nodded "Urakara you'll be going too, your quirk is useful to move them" AIzawa said calmly as the others gave a sigh of relief "I'm glad I didn't have to fight them" Denki spoke up with a frightening look "I agree" Jirou spoke up as she blushed slightly "But I would have liked to accompany Deku to the nurse office" She muttered as Mina smirked and whispered into her ear "I would've snatched the opportunity before you" Mina teased as Jirou looked at her flustered "I-It's not like I'd fight you for it!" Jirou shot back "I would have" Momo spoke up with a smirk "He's observant, athletic, has a strong sense of justice, and most of all he's really cute if you get a good look at him" Momo spoke up with a blush as Mineta and Denki gave looks of pure envy towards the boys being brought away "I don't know guys Bakugou's just as cute, and his hair looks soft!" Toru spoke as the other girls agreed "Well you girls can keep that talk to your homes, by the way class is dismissed" said as the girls in unison looked at each other with smirks "Nurses office?" Momo suggested as most of them began to run after the unconscious boys. The other boys shrugged it off "Bad boys huh" Kirishima said with a laugh as he got death glares from every student left "Don't remind us Carrot Top" Mineta said with a cold tone.

-Nurses Office-

Bakugou and Izuku woke up around the same time as they looked at each other for a second, a curtain surrounding them as Bakugou cleared his throat "Deku... I'm sorry for how I treated you.. I know I was terrible... When the teachers and everyone found out... I was the outed one...Everyone I hung out with before stopped caring about me. They said I was a bully and could never become a hero" Bakugou said pulling his legs up and curling into a ball as he spoke "Sucks doesn't it, try living through that after you did nothing wrong... Honestly though... I didn't mind it, I mean I always had you as my best friend until we turned ten" Izuku said with a bright smile. He was glad to talk to Kacchan(Bakugou) again since they hadn't had a civil conversation since the he was deemed quirkless. Bakugou smile "So can we go back to being best friends yet, I miss those times... I felt a sense of fulfillment in those days" Bakugou said calmly. "I don't know Bakugou-kun" Izuku teased "I might make Torodoki my new best friend at this rate" Izuku tease with a chuckle from Bakugou.

"I'd be your best friend, I have no issue with that" A familiar voice came as the curtain opened. Torodoki and the entire female portion of the class was there as Izuku and Bakugou blushed brightly "H-How long have you been there?" The two patients asked in unison. "Well since you got here of course" Momo said with a smirk "Bakugou-kun huh Izuku" Momo teased as Izuku blushed "I-I was teasing him" Izuku shot back "Suuuure" Mina said leaning over Izuku's bed examining him "Wow Urakara was right you are cute!" she said with a chuckle as Izuku blushed "W-WHAT!" Izuku screamed as Toru leaned in closer "Well he is cute, but I think Bakugou is definitely cuter" Toru said with an invisible smirk as Bakugou blushed as well. He hadn't been complimented by any females aside from his mom "I-I I AM NOT!" Bakugou defended as Shoto chuckled "Oh so you're saying you're ugly" Shoto teased as Bakugou glared at him "Oi shut it ice head, at least I lasted longer than you" Bakugou defended as Shoto smirked "In what world? I could stand after my fight or did you forget that part" Shoto added as Izuku spoke up.

"A-Actually..." Izuku said as all eyes fell on him "That was because of my quirk..." Izuku said calmly taking in a breath "I have a quirk called Endeavor" Izuku said as Shoto glared at him hating the name of his quirk "THE HELL WHY NAME IT THAT!" Shoto defended as Izuku gave him a kind look "I didn't name it.. Remember I was also used by a monster" Izuku shot back, not in a violent way more of a defensive way. "It makes all the damage I've received power up my other quirk... It's basically a cheat honestly I become faster, stronger, and my quirk gains immense strength I'm sorry Todoroki... I used your flames to help me in my fight" Izuku admitted bowing his head as Shoto chuckled "So what you're saying is technically I beat Bakugou" Shoto teased unmoved by his reason. "But in all honesty Izuku... I came here to thank you. I was so scared of using my quirk, and I thought if I hid it I'd never become like that ma-" Shoto was silenced by Izuku's finger against his lips "Never believe you'll become like him Todoroki, you are a great hero, you have compassion, and composure that even I had a hard time breaking. I'd be fucking amazed if you became like that man, and of course I'd beat you back to your original self, that's a promise" Izuku said with a kind tone, he honestly cared about Shoto, but wouldn't say it out loud "You fights were amazing Izuku, but why did you choose to fight with your fist? I thought you had a great quirk to use" Momo said calmly. "I do..." Izuku said calmly "But I don't just have one..." Izuku admitted as the class smiled "Well yeah I noticed, you controlled light and darkness, and you said you had Endeavor too!" Asui spoke up "By the way introductions, I'm Asui" Asui spoke with a calm tone. "Momo Yaoyorozu" - "Urakara Ochaco" "Shoto Todoroki" "Mina Ashido" "Jirou Kyoka" "ANNNNNND Toru Hagakure!" Momo said in a long sentence with a smile as the door opened "AND KIRISHIMA EIJIRO" Kirishima said with a smirk "I saw the fight! MAN ARE YOU TOUGH! YOU ARE NUMBER ONE AREN'T YOU!" Kirishima praised as Izuku blushed. He had never been number one at anything aside from worthless. He gave a soft smile "I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm glad to be your class mate!" Izuku said with a bright smile as Momo gave a smile "So Izuku do you have plans after school?" Momo asked as Izuku blushed "I... Um I don-" Izuku was cut off as the door opened a tall man enter, All Might had made his entrance "Sorry Miss Yaoyorozu I'll be needing young Midoriya this evening, I hope you can understand." All Might said with a bright smile. Nobody dared argue. They all gave a nod as they began to leave the room, including Bakugou who had sustained less injuries "All Might... If you say anything stupid to Deku I'll take your job" Bakugou threatened as All Might was set back, he hadn't expected the former bully to stick up for Deku "I'm not losing my friend again you got that?" Bakugou said glaring at both Izuku and All Might as if he'd never see them again as All might and Izuku were left alone(Chapter End)

 **Writer Notes: Since this is a AU the personalities of the characters have been altered a tiny bit (Minus Bakugou, Shoto, and Izuku), I feel like the females and other sub characters need more spotlight, not sorry one bit all of class 1-A is special(Except Mineta), and with that the second chapter is up, and I'm going to be night guys, and have a wonderful read**


	3. As If: The Birds and the Bees

-Recovery Girls office-

After his fellow classmates finally left, Izuku wasn't exactly upset to have this meeting with All Might, but it came a little sooner than expected as his eyes looked over All MIght, up and down the mans large frame as Izuku gritted his teeth "Stop pushing yourself I know about your injury" Izuku said with a cold tone as the adult took a step back. "Another thin All for One told you?" All Might inquired as Izuku shook his head "No, I doubt he knows the severity of the wound, actually my quirk told me about it" Izuku said with a calm tone as All Might gave a confused look "Your quirk told you?" All might said obviously confused "It's a long story All Might just tell me why you're here, and why you care" Izuku said point black as All Might gave a calm smile "I had some questions. Aizawa said you helped Shoto, but how'd you know he needed help?" All might question as Izuku glared at him.

"Well that's because I've been bullied, picked on, and outed for as long as I can remember, so I know what it looks like to live up to the expectations of others" Izuku said staring blankly at All Might. He didn't expect to ever talk to him like this "And because I know how much it hurts I stepped in, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about his other half though... I mean I knew his father was Endeavor BUT WOW that guy is such a dick" Izuku said with a calm tone, he had kept his composure as All Might gave a chuckle "It's okay Izuku, When I see Endeavor I'll give a good talking to!" All MIght said as Izuku shook his head "It's not your place All Might" Izuku said with a cold tone "He needs to face this head on like I did, he needs it to build back what the man took from him. He has Endeavor, and I had Kacchan" Izuku said blankly. He knew it was cold since All Might gazed down "You know-" All Might was saying before his form shifted to his thin form. His cheek bones were indented from lack of nutrition. Izuku knew it'd be bad, but he had no idea it was THAT bad. Izuku glared down "Know what?" Izuku question as his gaze looked towards a smiling All Might.

"I don't have much time as a hero left, but I'm still learning new things. Every time I see you there's a lesson to be learned, I had no idea how bad you were bullied, nor how you felt at this point after four years of solitude. We thought we were protecting you as I attempted to find All for One and finally end this useless seven generation struggle. Instead I found you" All Might said with a smile forcing himself into his muscular form once again "SO IZUKU MIDORIYA! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO INHERIT ONE FOR ALL!" All Might said with his mighty tone as he stared as a blank expression Izuku. A flash of interest was in All Mights eye. The boy was so young, but he had taught two students important lessons on his first day, he was truly becoming of the quirk.

"I'll Pass" Izuku said blankly as a stream of blood shot from All Might's mouth and nearly missed Izuku as he began shrinking back down to his skinny size "I-I see... May I ask why?" All Might as as Izuku gave a kind smile "Well for one your job isn't done, and I plan to make sure you don't retire" Izuku said with a smirk as All Might gave him a confused look lifting his shirt revealing his deeply embedded scar twisted and deforming his abdomen "This scar is a constant reminder that my time here is short... You may have heard a bit, but I'll explain further" All Might said taking a deep breath "I injured a lot of my respiratory system organs, so it's hard to breath from time to time" All Might explain holding up a All Might shaped inhaler "If I go into a breathing or coughing fit I need to take a puff of this within five minutes or I could die" All Might explained to Izuku. "I also lost my entire stomach, and with that being said my body is fed nutrition through various shots and medicine. I'm honestly surprised, I thought I would die within a year" All might explained shaking his head as Izuku frowned "All Might I'm sorry I didn't know it was this sever" Izuku said as an idea popped into his head "All Might can I try something please?" Izuku requested as All Might shot him a look of confusion. "Sure Izuku, although I'll tell you now, I've been to various doctors, and they all said my body was beaten so bad that this scar would never go away" All Might explained with a sorrow filled look in his eyes.

Izuku sighed "Yeah well the doctors told me I'd never get a quirk, but look at me now" Izuku shot back with a smile as his right hand pressed against All Mights scar 'Amaterasu told me I can heal people... I need to focus I don't wanna hurt All Might' Izuku thought as he closed his eyes. A white flame appeared on Izuku's hand as All might watched his quirk in motion. The scars from around All Mights stomach began to heal. The distorted skin slowly spiraled back into place, however Izuku wasn't done there. He could feel all the organs in the mans body, they were exactly as he said nearly crushed by something. Izuku took in a deep breath as his flames forced All Mights Lung to breath in and out, slowly fixing the holes in his lungs as All Might coughed up a bit of blood. It was all but painful however. All Might was impressed by the display as he felt something else. After Izuku had mildly healed the mans lungs he looked at the mans muscles, they were worn and tore out of shape, it must have been because of his constant bodily changing. Izuku sighed in exhaustion as he forced the heros muscle back into order, although it wasn't a big change, however All Might's body became more tone, after that Izuku took his hand back with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Wow if I was a doctor I'd have to scold you for getting beat this bad" Izuku teased as All Might gave a look of curiosity "Young Midoriya what was that? I could feel my body getting healed, but the flames they felt cool what quirk did you use? Did All for One give it to you?" All Might pried he knew it was a long shot since All for One didn't seem to have a healing quirk like this one. Izuku look at All Might with a smile "No... This quirk was actually mine... It's called Amaterasu... It's also the reason All for One wants my life..." Izuku explained as his eye mirrored his bad memories, a sign of depression lingered in his eyes as All Might pulled him into a strong embrace "Thank you Izuku, I'm not sure what you did, but my body feels better, and with that said I guess you could say you saved me" All Might said with a bright tone. Izuku was taken back. He had saved the number one hero? The symbol of peace, Izuku shook his head "No... I didn't do much. My quirk has the ability to heal wounds like this. I patched your lungs so you could breath better, and healed your scar, I also refined the muscle fibers in your body so when you do change it wouldn't send your body into shock" Izuku explained before taking another breath "Amaterasu is meant for two things: Providing pain, and healing, although I know a bit about it I'm not sure if I can fully heal your body" Izuku said with a smile. He was lying, and he knew it was the only way to get All Might to believe him. Truth be told he could have healed All Might entirely at the cost of his own organs, he loved The Symbol of Peace, but he didn't want to live as a cripple ever again.

All Might nodded "So then this is your quirk... I don't like the first part, but the healing properties they are amazing... Why didn't you heal yourself before fighting Bakugou? You might have won" All Might explain looking towards Izuku as Izuku laughed. "I never wanted to win All Might. I wanted Bakugou to realize what he did was wrong. I went through hell for six years because of his animosity towards me that never wavered. It wasn't a fight to win, it was a fight to open his eyes. I have a quirk now, and they are all amazing beyond belief, but if I didn't beat Bakugou then he'd never have understood." Izuku said blankly as All Mights jaw dropped 'Izuku... You suffered that much pain just to help your friend realize his mistakes?' All Might thought as Izuku spoke again "And as for Todoroki... I just saw a bit of myself in him honestly. He has such an amazing quirk, but he was scared to use it, scared of becoming like his father... All Might when you see Endeavor... Please punch that man in the face and tell him to respect his children" Izuku said coldly. He knew whatever Endeavor had done to his son meant that he must have done the same to any other child he had. All Might chuckled "No Izuku I'm a hear I don't go around punching people, however if he fails to see reason, and continues that may be a different situation" All Might said with a smirk as the door to the office slammed open.

Recovery Girl slowly walked into the room "Izuku Midoriya, you seemed to be recovered, you are free to leave" Recovery Girl said with a smile before noticing All Mights scar was gone "MY MY WHO DID THIS?" Recovery Girl screamed as All Might smirked "A brave hero that's who" All Might said letting his shirt fall "That's all I can say" All Might added as Izuku slowly pulled himself from the bed standing on his own two feet. He was in his P.E clothes his arms were bandaged from his elbow down "Yeah that hero looked awesome too" Izuku said with a smirk backing All Mights white lie as he began to walk from the office "All Might... I promise I'll save you, so don't be afraid to ask" Izuku said with a smile glancing back to All Might before leaving the All Might stood and left without a word to Recovery Girl.

-Principles Office-

All Might slammed open Nezu's door with no hesitation "NEZU!" All Might screamed in his skinny form as Nezu spit out the tea he had been drinking "WHAT IS IT! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO OUR STUDENTS!" Nezu screamed back putting his cup down "Oh no I was just making my heroic entrance of course!" All Might said as Nezu laughed and began cleaning his mess "We do have a hero in our class already though" All Might said as Nezu finished cleaning "Well of course your class is in the hero course" Nezu replied with a small smile that seemed to infect All Mights face as he smiled brighter "No I mean" All Might said as he lifted his shirt. Nezu looked at him shocked as his scars had completely vanished. "H-How I thought that was a permanent scar?" Nezu spoke back as All Might lowered his shirt and closed the door "I thought so as well, but our problem child seems to think differently, I was saved by Izuku Midoriya" All Might said with a bright smile. Nezu looked suspicious as he named a first year out of everyone in the school. "Izuku Midoriya" Nezu pondered tapping his chin "Ahhh the one who was targeted by All for One?" Nezu asked as All Might nodded "Yes, apparently the Quirk All for One attempted to steal from the boy is a powerful one. He explained it to me briefly, and honestly I think he's scared to use it..." All Might said as his smile faded and he took a seat in front of the principles desk.

"Honestly the boy seems like he could never be a villain, and as he says he had a bad past" All Might said calmly as his smile came back brighter than ever "But he definitely will become a great hero, it was his first day and he's already made deep impacts on two of our students, honestly he was more alert than Aizawa was" All Might explained as Nezu gave a smile "You seem to have taken a liking to Izuku Midoriya, will he be your successor?" Nezu questioned with a curious tone. It wasn't every day The Symbol of Peace praised others to this extent, so it was only natural it peeked the furred principle's interest. "Well I actually already offered it to him" All Might admitted as Nezu's ear perked up "And?" Nezu asked with a calming tone. "He refused... But he explanation had me baffled beyond belief" All Might admitted as Nezu looked dumbfounded "What do you mean? Elaborate please." Nezu asked. It wasn't every day a student refused to be a trained under All Might "He said my job wasn't done yet, and after explained he had plans to make sure I stayed in my position of the symbol" All Might explained as Nezu's hair stood on ends. The child seemed like he wanted to save the most popular hero, but for what reason? Why would he refuse an offer as amazing as this.

All Might seemed to read the look on Nezu's face as he gave a smile patting the Principle on the head "He's a good kid, with a bright future, even without my quirk he'd still take my position one day I can almost promise that" All Might explained "After I showed him my injuries he told me about the quirk he had originally, apparently it was a late blooming quirk, but All for One must have sped the process" All Might explained as Nezu listened quietly "He took minutes to heal injuries that I've been plagued with for years. He healed my lungs, and even redefined my muscle structure. He said it should help my transformation last longer, and honestly with the way I'm feeling now he isn't wrong" All Might explained as Nezu gave a bright smile "All Might I'm glad to hear that the student is doing well. Class 1-A this year must have some amazing individuals for you to come to my office today" Nezu explained as All Might looked at him. A different look this time, more filled with a bit of animosity.

"I...I think I'll need to speak with Endeavor soon... What Izuku told me it's weighing heavily on my heart" All Might added as NEzu glared at the list of students "Shoto Todoroki's father right? What about him?" Nezu inquired as All Might gave a sigh "Shoto Todoroki seems to be trapped in a cloak of darkness because of his father. I don't know the details, but Izuku never questioned them. Honestly he taunted and poke at young Shoto, trying to get a reaction out of him, and it worked... Shoto is strong I wont lie. He nearly beat Izuku, but Izuku is too strong..." All Might said with the calmest tone he could muster 'What the hell did you do Endeavor your child hates his own quirk... Something isn't right' All Might thought as Nezu shook his head "Endeavor is not going to like you meddling in his family affairs you know that right All Might?" Nezu called back as All Might smiled brightly "MEDDLING IS A HEROES JOB!" All Might said with a bright expression as the two laughed together before All Might began to leave "Oh All Might, you'll have a female transfer student tomorrow, her name is..." Nezu said said as the room blacked out.

-Outside UA-

Izuku slowly walked out of UA, he assumed his class mates had left already as his left arm rubbed the bandages on his right 'Damn Kacchan didn't hold back' Izuku thought as his mind was interrupted "There you go Deku spacing out again" a familiar voice came as Izuku looked up he saw Bakugou dressed in his P.E clothes his bright blond hair reflected the sun, and his toned muscles could be seen through. What really caught Izuku's attention was the lack of Malice in his words as he saw a bright smile on his former bullies face. It was then that Izuku examined the situation. Todoroki was there as well playing some sort of game on his blue phone as he gazed at Izuku "You look well" Todoroki commented as a hand blocked Todoroki's phone "If you have time to play games lets train!" Kirishima cried as his bright red hair came into view. Unlike Todoroki, Izuku, and Bakugou Kirishima had changed his cloths. Wearing baggy black jeans and a tight white shirt, black combat boots covered his feet.

Izuku felt the gaze of a few others, as Momo, Uraraka, Mina, Asui, and Iida stood there looking towards him. Izuku gave a bright smile as he waved to them as Iida walked forward towards Izuku looking him over "Although your outburst in class upset me, I see that you battle today was more than just a childish fight" Iida admitted as he bowed to Izuku "I APOLOGIZE FOR VIEWING YOU WRONGLY!" Iida spoke loudly as Izuku cocked his head to the side "Uh... I didn't really care about how anyone else felt" Izuku said calmly as everyone looked at him shocked even Bakugou looked a little pissed "I fought today to prove that I was different, that I would reclaim my friend, and when I fought Todoroki I wanted to break the chains of misfortune attached to him" Izuku explained as Todoroki and Bakugou gave caring gazes towards Izuku. Although Todoroki had met him today, he couldn't help but feel drawn to Izuku unlike anyone else. Todoroki slowly walked towards Izuku, his pace was aggressive as he made his way to Izuku, Izuku instantly put up a defensive gaurd, but Todoroki didn't hit him, instead Shoto pulled Izuku into an embrace and whispered "Thank you" before releasing him.

Izuku drew a smile on his face "Don't thank me Todoroki, I did it because I want to be your friend, and I'm a hero how could I let your feeling fester like mine did" Izuku said with a calm tone looking towards Bakugou, pushing through the other boys Izuku walked towards Bakugou as he extended his fist Bakugou went on defensive "Kacchan, I want you know you're my friend, but before that you are my Rival got it?" Izuku said with a bright smile as Bakugou gave a smirk and bumped his fist against Izuku's lightly "Agreed Deku, but next time we fight I'll be the clear winner" Bakugou proclaimed with a smirk "Fat Chance Blonde" Izuku teased before he questioned Bakugou's choice of name "Kacchan why do you still call me Deku?" Izuku questioned as Bakugou blushed "I-ITS BECAUSE" Bakugou said with a stutter "Deku... Has a new meaning for me..." Bakugou muttered, but everyone could hear him "Deku... for me.. It means Hope..." Bakugou muttered to everybodies surprise as Izuku gave a kind gaze "It's okay Kacchan, I'll accept that... But why are you all here?" Izuku questioned as Momo smiled "I made them stay" Momo proclaimed proudly "I still want to know if you want to come over Deku, but since everyone was there I decided we should all hang out!" Momo said with a bright smile that made Deku blush.

"I-I mean give me a second" Izuku said as he pulled out his phone, a green case covered it as he began to type to his mother asking her permission to hang out with some friends from class. In an instant his mother replied approving of it as long as he remained safe. Moments later Izuku looked towards them "Okay I can go!" Izuku said with a smile as the rest of the group smiled, and Momo pulled out her phone, she made a single call and not even ten minutes later a large limo pulled to the front of the schools entrance. Izuku was flabbergasted, he had never been in a limo, but he had been in the back of a police cruiser, and he hoped there would be a major difference between the two.

Izuku and Momo were the first ones inside. The seats were made of velvet cotton instead of leather, and there was even a large cooler installed into the vehicle "Wow you rented this one such short notice?" Kirishima called awestruck by the vehicle he had entered. "Haha no silly this is my families Limo" Momo explained as everyone gave her a quick glance, but Uraraka was the first to speak "SO RICH!" Urakara called as the others laughed at her comment "Guess you could say that" Momo said calmly as the limo began moving.

The seating arrangement was odd, The class was divided into two sides of the limo, but only Izuku seemed to be surrounded by the girls. Urakara kept glancing at him, he hadn't commented on it since she was probably just trying to remember his face, but Momo on his left side never looked away and then she spoke "Izuku do you have a girl friend?" Momo asked with a blush and smirk as Uraraka heard, her heart raced quickly as Izuku blushed brightly "I UM I..." Izuku began before Bakugou laughed "IZUKU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" Bakugou laughed "He isn't the type, this is the first time I've seen him talk to a girl" Bakugou laughed as he whipped tears from his eyes as Kirishima elbowed his side "Well you aren't exactly the biggest player around yaknow, I haven't seen you talk to any girls actually" Kirishima said with a laugh. Momo gave a curious look towards Izuku "Why is that?" Momo asked curious as Izuku stood in the limo the best he could moving to the back where nobody sat "I can tell you all... But you can't tell anyone outside of class A-1" Izuku said staring at his hands. They all nodded, and Bakugou spoke "Are you sure Izuku you don't need to-" Bakugou said as Izuku spoke up "It's okay Kacchan... It's going to come out eventually so why no tell my new friends. Whatever they have to say about it I wont be upset" Izuku said and took a breath as the students gave them his undivided attention "When I was ten years old, I was push to the edge of everything from my school bully, I had no friends, and I never relied on my mother who was always busy with her job. I couldn't put more stress on the only person who cared about me is what I mean to say" Izuku said as his eyes dimmed "But when I was ten I finally had it, I was declared useless, and lost my only and best friend, even if he bullied me I didn't care he was all I needed to be happy." Izuku said with a dim smile "I lost it and screamed to the sky that I was ready to become a villain and asked a super villain to rescue me from the discrimination of being quirkless" Izuku said calmly as they all look at him in utter surprise, Izuku wasn't allowed to give out the villains name so he had to come up with one on the spot.

"Not even Kacchan knows this part so listen carefully..." Izuku said, but they were already on the edge of their seats "I was abducted by a villain named Unknown, he was the polar opposite if All Might, but he was oddly kind for a villain... When I was teleported into his lair he brought me to his study. He said I reminded him of his little brother who inherited a powerful quirk from him" Izuku said as they stared at him in disbelief, Izuku gave it a moment to set in "I had one condition... I didn't want anyone to die by my hands... I wanted to be a hero... Heroes don't kill anyone... Even in front of a man who could have easily killed me I held true to these ambitions. He respected my wishes, and offered me not one... But two quirks..." Izuku said as they looked in disbelief, but Todoroki was the first to speak "A true monster huh..." Todoroki said staring at his right hand as Izuku nodded. "He made me believe that I was good enough to be at least a villain, he said he wasn't the same as the others, but... he was... He was the worst" Izuku said as tear drops fell "When he gave me the quirks, he had other motives... He tried to steal my original quirk... But it didn't work... My quick engulfed him in a bright white flame and burned him while healing him at the same time... He was going to chop his own arm off to stop the flame from spreading... Like an idiot I screamed stop and the flames dwindled leaving major burns on his arm" Izuku said regaining his composure as the others looked in disbelief. "And then?" Bakugou asked looking towards Izuku with concern as Izuku's head raised, his red puffy eyes came to their view "And then he said I was a monster, He said he was scared of me, and had no way to control me... And finally he said he'd kill me... I felt the last thread of hope get torn from me, my will to live from that point on was obliterated... I screamed I told him he was a liar... And from there I blacked out... I have no clue how I made it out, but when I came to fire fighters and pro heroes were trying to extinguish my flames to no avail, only I could do it, so before I passed out I put out my flame... And that exactly what happened" Izuku said forcing a smile on his face as the others looked in sympathy

"S-So that man who took you... You beat him?" Bakugou said in disbelief he had seen the man himself, and fell to his hands. Bakugou clenched his hand "IZUKU WHAT'S YOUR QUIRK" Bakugou screamed. He wanted to know since the boy had never showed it before. Izuku sighed as he extended his hand "It's a monstrous quirk... But I'll show you" Izuku said as he opened his palm "Amaterasu" Izuku spoke as a white flame started in his hand "It burns molecules and atoms at an extreme rate, but it's also capable of healing at the same rate if I will it" Izuku said as quickly Bakugou put his hand into the flame "W-What the hell it's cold!" Bakugou screamed "HOW CAN THIS HURT ANYTHING!" Bakugou screamed as Izuku shot him a glance "Because I don't want it to, Like I said it can heal too watch" Izuku explained throwing his flame at Bakugou as it engulfed him Bakugou screamed in surprise before looking over his limbs, it didn't hurt, but it felt good. As quickly as the flame spread they also dwindled as Izuku sighed. As the flames came to an end Bakugou no longer had any cuts or scratched on his body, and his clothes even remained undamaged "Wow..." Bakugou said as all his pain went away "That's awesome!" Kirishima shouted "Kirishima's right it is impressive" Momo muttered as Uraraka smile walking to the back of the limo as he grabbed Izuku and pulled him into a hug "You've had it rough, but it's okay now... We are all glad you came to UA I promise you" Urakara cooed as the others smiled and in unison they all spoke up "She's right!" was the majority of what was said as Izuku slowly got tired and fell asleep in Urakara's arms. "Did he die? DAMN IT DEKU!" Bakugou shouted running to the back as Momo stopped him "The next person who touches Izuku is going to be me, so wait your turn Bakugou" Momo threatened walking back as she placed her finger under Izuku's nose "He's breathing" she called looking back "He's probably just tired from his quirk, he did fight before hand don't you remember" Momo said as she whipped his hair from his face "Don't worry Deku, we will always be here" Momo called pressing her head against Izuku's forehead as Izuku's head rested on Uraraka's head as she played with his hair.

Mina finally spoke up "So is this a love triangle over Izuku now?" She asked as both Momo and Urakara shot her looks with blushes "It's not a triangle he's mine!" both said before glaring at each other "DEKU YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" Kirishima screamed as two of the cutest girls in class fawned over him even when he slept. Bakugou slowly moved to the back slamming his fist into his palm as his hand "If either of you do something to him I'll blow us all up!" Bakugou threatened as the car slowed "Miss Yaoyoruzo we have arrived" the driver called as both girls released the boy and opened the door "Jeez why are you so defensive got something on your mind" Shoto teased as Bakugou glared at him as he lifted Izuku onto his back like he had done when they were kids "He's mine got it" Bakugou threatened as they stepped out of the car. The group was in silence from what Bakugou had said as they were at Momo's front gate. She quickly had the gate open as they proceeded inside(To Be Continued | Chapter End)

 **Part three of the story, Less action, more drama, and a bit of character revealing to the sub characters. Sorry if you were expecting the heroic exam, however that'll have to wait until these boys and girls get their feelings out! Chapter four coming soon! Have a great day!**


	4. As If: (Filler) Truth or Dare?

-That Bathroom-

"DEKU OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR! I SWEAR TO GOD I JUST WANT TO TALK" Bakugou screamed as Izuku sweated on the bathroom floor, the door was locked as he could hear the echoing explosions down the halls of Momo's house with each explosion Izuku got more and more frightened, the worst part was he had no idea how the hell any of this happened as he rubbed his lips softly "This has got to be a dream... GO AWAY KACCHAN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR I'LL BREAK EVERYONE!" Izuku screamed back as he heard a heavy 'TWACK' sound and a knock on the door "Izuku it's Iida I'm here to explain!" Iida called as Izuku perked up. Iida seemed like the less likely to betray him in the matter. Quickly Izuku stood up and opened the door as he pulled Iida in, he was surprised with the very soft cotton he wore.

Izuku pulled Iida in, and without looking at him locked the door, before turning to Iida. His eyes widened in surprise and humor as Izuku busted out laughing, between his breaths Izuku spoke "What the hell are you wearing?" Izuku questioned rubbing the tears of laughter from his eyes. Iida stood tall with a muscular frame, but that wasn't why Izuku had the laugh. The man was wearing a pink maids dress with a blush of make up on his face, his nails were painted the same color as his dress, even his eye brows had been waxed, and fake eye lashes were on the boy. The kicker was the girls seemed terrible with lipstick since Iida looked like a mad clown with blown out lips. "ENOUGH IZUKU YOU HAVE TO GO THINGS HAVE ESCALATED TERRIBLY!" Iida called to Izuku shaking his body "HELP A TRANNY IS TRYING TO VIOLATE ME!" Izuku teased as he pulled out his phone taking a picture of Iida on the sly. 'I'm so keeping that' Izuku thought as Iida gave him a dark look "Izuku they are at war out there, and it's all over you" Iida said as more explosions and the war screams of Momo could be heard "Wait who is at war?" Izuku questioned "Kirishima, Bakugou against all the females" Iida said in a frightened tone "Alright color me interested what happened when I was out, and why'd I wake up the way I did?" Izuku asked finally as Iida sighed "I'll explain now just listen" Iida said calmly.

-Two Hours Before-

Bakugou let out a heavy sigh as their class had finally entered Momos house "Where should I lay Deku down?" Bakugou questioned as Momo tapped her chin "I guess the couch would be good" Momo said pointing to the left showing a massive living room where multiple flat screens lay dormant. "The hell Momo you rich or something?" Bakugou asked laying Deku on his back on the couch giving him a soft gaze before walking back to the group who had all gathered around the table in the kitchen adjacent to the living room. Momo gave a sigh "Woooow Izuku just had to go an fall asleep on us huh? So that leaves just us?" Momo said looking at Iida, Bakugou, Shoto, and Kirishima. Kirishima was the only one whose gaze didn't meet hers as he typed something on his red phone "Whatcha looking at richie" Bakugou taunted with a smirk as Momo gave him a gaze "I was just wondering which of you was the manliest" Momo said with a smirk as Asui, Urakara, and Toru began to giggle, but Mina managed to speak up "I don't know I'd have to say Kirishima" Mina said with a chuckle as they turned towards the red haired male "You got that right, and I'm keeping that spot." Kirishima said before a dark gaze from Bakugou met his "HUH! YOU SURE ABOUT THAT YOU DEFECTIVE DINOSAUR!" Bakugou said in his defense as he glared at Momo "Who the hell asks something like that" Bakugou said with a scowl as Momo chuckled.

"I was just checking, because I bet none of you would last ten seconds in a truth or dare match" Momo shot back with a smirk "Oooooh I love that game!" Mina said with a cheery tone "If that's the case then I'd have to be the manliest" Mina said with a teasing tone to the boys. "OH YEAH YOU PINK PUSSY! MOMO DARE ME TO DO SOMETHING!" Bakugou shot back with a challenging tone letting his palm spark as make small explosions "Ohhh so daring" she said tapping her chin before walking towards her fridge pulling out a bottle of hot sauce and slamming it on the table "Drink up hot stuff" Momo teased as Bakugou gave her a gaze that could kill "I ACCEPT!" Bakugou screamed. He enjoyed hot things, but this was extreme as he tore off the twist cap and let the nozzle let the liquid pour into his mouth. Instantly Shoto gave him a look of sympathy as the boy began to sweat profusely 'This is gonna suck for Bakugou' Shoto thought as he watched Bakugou spit out a mouth full of the hot sauce all over the table, he got close half the bottle was gone, but so was Bakugou as he rushed to the sink sucking on the water that came out for dear life as the others laughed. "Iida how about you, got time to lose in truth or dare?" Momo questioned with a smirk.

Iida cleared his throat "Ahem... A hero never loses do your worst I choose dare!" Iida proclaimed quickly as Momo gave a smirk as her creation quirk came into effect and he saw makeup, nail polish, and even a dress on the table "Oh god no" Iida whispered as Bakugou glared back "DON'T YOU DARE CHICKEN OUT BE A MAN!" Bakugou threatened returning to his water. Momo gave a grin "I dare you to get a makeover" Momo challenged. Iida looked down as he cleared his throat "I...I accept" he muttered coldly as Mina and Toru jumped in excitement as they handed Iida the dress "Get changed we will handle everything else" They said in unison as Iida left, and returned just as quickly. The pink dress covering his body as he blushed sitting back down as Toru took his hands and instantly began painting the mans nails with a calm smile 'Now then what would get Shoto to lose for the boys?' Momo thought as she looked towards Kirishima and Shoto "Oh Kirishima aren't you the manliest in this room?" Momo questioned as Kirishima stood up quickly "WAS THERE ANY DOUBT! WHO QUESTIONS MY MANLINESS! SPEAK UP I DARE YOU!" Kirishima cried knowing that Bakugou wouldn't open his mouth thanks to his dare. Momo giggled "Alright Kirishima, since your so manly go kiss Deku in the living room" Momo said blankly as Kirishima looked at her with a confused look "Um no thanks" Kirishima said without hesitation "Whats wrong you a chicken? Or not man enough?" Momo teased as Kirishima tensed up 'I can't lose this for the guys' Kirishima thought before smirking "You're one to say that! You're the only one who has dared anyone, so how about this Truth or Dare Momo?" Kirishima questioned with a smirk. Without hesitation Momo smiled "Truth of course" Momo said with a chuckle. "Alright, How do you feel about Izuku, the truth the who truth please" Kirishima added. Momo shot him a glare and took a breath "Izuku is cute, he has a strong sense of justice, he has a good body too, and I'd really like to see him with his shirt off" Momo said with a bit of a blush but a smirk none the less. Urakara glared at her quickly "Again I call dips" Urakara cried as Momo took a glance back "We'd have to let him decide that of course" Momo said calmly.

Just then Bakugou got his second wind "AGAIN!" Bakugou scream letting an explosion go from his hands "I wont let any of you touch my Deku!" Bakugou cried as they all glanced at Bakugou as he blushed realizing what he had said "I-I DIDN-" Bakugou tried to defend himself as the girls eyes resembled predators ready to feast on their prey "Your Deku?" Toru questioned with a look of confusion on her invisible face "It means he claimed him?" Asui said quickly as Toru let out a soft voice "aaaaaaah So Bakugou wants to date Izuku?" Toru questioned as Bakugou's face got flustered and aggressive "THAT'S IT!" Bakugou screamed as Momo pipped up "BAKUGOU TRUTH OR DARE THIS IS THE LAST ONE BOYS WIN IF YOU DO IT!" Momo defended as he scowled "Dare, DEFINITELY DARE!" Bakugou shot as a dark grin overcame Momo's face "Go kiss Izuku" Momo said with a smirk as Bakugou blushed "Hell NO!" Bakugou countered as Momo threw up her hands "Well I guess you've always been scared to make the first move" Momo taunted as Bakugou slammed his fist on the table exploding a chunk off "FINE!" Bakugou screamed walking into the living room. Before he made is Kirishima and Shoto grabbed his arms "You don't have to do this for our sake it's okay Bakugou we don't mind losing really!" Kirishima said as Bakugou glared backwards even Iida gave him a forgiving look "Speak for yourself weaklings I'm a winner no a loser" Bakugou said tearing from their hands as he moved towards Izuku who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Bakugou slowly leaned in, however the smell of hot sauce lingered heavily on his breath. That seemed to awake Izuku in an instant as their lips were an inch apart Izuku struck Bakugou with a mighty uppercut sending Bakugou on his ass. It was at this point that he noticed everyone else. He thought they were all together in this trying to play a trick on him "WHAT THE HELL!" Izuku screamed "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE BULLYING ME KACCHAN THAT'S LOW AND EVEN YOU GIRLS WERE IN ON IT! AM I EVEN A FRIEND TO YOU! I WAS SLEEPING DAMN IT!" Izuku screamed running towards the bathroom as everyone made an attempt to stop him to no avail as he knocked every blocker out of his way and closed the door. Bakugou stood up, a killer aura circulated around him as he glared at the girls "Shoto... Kirishima... Iida... We are going to war" Bakugou said with a malice filled tone as he shot explosions towards the girls. Kirishima was with him to a different level as he began throwing pillows harshly at the females. The only one who countered was Urakara throwing it back with her quirk letting it gain momentum as it struck Kirishima in the head and knocked him down. With the intense playful battle going on Bakugou made it to the door "DEKU OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!I SWEAR TO GOD I JUST WANT TO TALK!" Bakugou screamed as a body pillow slammed against his face then Iida's kick sent him flying away.

-Present-

Izuku let out a chuckle "So Kacchan didn't do it to bully me?" Izuku said with a relieved tone as he unlocked the door "Well lets enjoy the party" Izuku said as he stepped out to the battle field. Pillows were everywhere and the floors were charred from Bakugous unforgiving explosion quirk "Well this is to be expected" Izuku muttered before Iida put his hand over Izuku's mouth as he pulled him to the side and a pillow came flying down the hall "Jirou knows where we are be careful" Iida whispered "T-Thanks princess warrior" Izuku teased as Iida glared at him. The two slowly walked until they came to the real battle field. The living room had become a camp ground. One the left were the girls armed with a pillow in one hand, and glitter in the other, to the right was Bakugou, Kirishima, and Shoto their quirks activated ready for a counter attack.

"What the hell?" Izuku proclaimed as the warriors looked his way "DEKU I SWEAR IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" Bakugou screamed as Izuku chuckled "Well yeah I know that Iida told me, but you completely destroyed Momo's house" Izuku explained as everyone looked around "Oh shit... I over did it again" Bakugou muttered and Momo laughed "It's okay guys, this is light compared to the damage me and my siblings use to cause" Momo proclaimed "At least we still have some walls" Momo said with a chuckle as the others stared at her "WHAT KINDS OF FAMILY DID YOU HAVE!" Kirishima questioned with a shout "The kind that couldn't have anything nice for too long" Momo replied with within a second as the group started laughing. Izuku smiled as he began turning over the couches and moving them to their original positions "Still we should at least help clean up, Kirishima use your quirk to try and scrape up the burnt wood, Shoto make sure the house doesn't have a fire anywhere, and Kacchan... Don't kiss me" Izuku said with a chuckle at the last part as Bakugou blushed "Wouldn't dream about it" Bakugou replied as he helped Deku flip and fix the couches and began restocking them with pillows "Why are there so many more pillows?" Bakugou questioned as Momo smirked "I created more ammunition duh!" She said proudly as she looked at Izuku "Hey Deku truth or dare?" Momo questioned as Izuku looked at Momo with a smirk "I'm only doing it once, I pick truth" Izuku said with a smile as Momo smirked "Who is the cutest person in Class 1-A?" Momo said with a smirk as Izuku sighed "I'd have to say" he said putting his finger to his chin " " Izuku said with a chuckle as everyone began laughing.

After the event was over, and they hung out for a little longer eight'o'clock struck as Momo called the limo and saw everyone off, and had the driver take them home.(Chapter end| To be continued)

( **Writer notes: Sorry guess this was just a filler chapter, I didn't really want to write another 5k words today to follow up on the next days events, however I did want to give something extra so I figured this would be best. Hopefully nobody is upset by this, but not every chapter can be action packed and eventful haha, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter though! Just not tonight! I hope you all at-least mildly like this filler, stay tuned for the next update, and have a wonderful day)**


End file.
